Jodoh Pasti Datang
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Ichiruki lagi patah hati/Gelang/bahasa ancur, typo dimana-mana, ending nggak jelas/


**Jodoh Pasti Datang  
**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo yang punya  
Pairing: Ichigo K & Rukia K

Dapet ide dari lagunya Afgan. Kalau ada kesamaan, maaf saya tidak bermaksud plagiat atau gimana. Jadi silahkan anda menilai sendiri. Gak suka jangan di baca.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau gelang itu nona. Bisakah anda mengambilkan itu untukku?" ucap pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama bentuk gelang dihadapannya.

"Ini bagus tuan, sebenarnya ini ada pasangannya," kata pelayan toko perhiasan tersebut.

"Lalu kemana pasangannya?" tanya pria itu kembali.

"Baru sekitar satu jam lalu telah terjual tuan," jawab sang pelayan toko.

"Aku mau yang ini. Tolong bungkuskan," sahut pria itu yang masih terpana melihat gelang yang dipilihnya untuk kekasihnya.

"Semuanya dua ratus ribu Yen. Pilihan yang bagus. Kekasih anda pasti akan menyukainya, tuan," kata sang pelayan toko meyakinkan.

"Aku harap dia menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

**~Satu jam lalu, G-jewellery**

"Nona, aku mau gelang ini. Tolong bungkuskan," ucap seorang wanita bertubuh mungil.

"Ini untuk kekasih anda ya nona? Sepertinya cocok untuk kekasih anda yang seorang pebisnis," jawab pelayan toko perhiasan itu.

"Dia memang seorang pebisnis. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya," jawab wanita mungil itu riang.

"Apa anda tidak membeli yang sepasang untuk anda sendiri, nona. Pasti terlihat lebih serasi jika anda mengenakan sepasang gelang ini bersama kekasih anda," rayu sang pelayan toko tersebut.

"Tidak usah, nona. Tolong segera bungkuskan, aku sedang buru-buru. Berapa semuanya?" tanya wanita itu kemudian.

"Semuanya dua ratus yen."

Wanita itu lalu membayar gelang tersebut. Tidak beutuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan benda yang dia inginkan. Sambil menunggu gelang itu di bungkus, ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi, kau dimana Grimm?"

"Aku sedang menuju ketempatmu. Tunggu saja disitu. Tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai, sayang. Sudah, ya."

"Grimm, aku-"

Tut..tut..tut.. Sambungan telephone terputus.

"Sial."

Setelah sambungan terputus, wanita itu mengupat kesal pada kekasihnya yang seenaknya saja memutuskan sambungan telephone. Ia begitu geram dengan sikap cuek kekasinya itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama nona, ini pesanan anda," kata pelayan toko itu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang wanita mungil itu.

"Terima kasih," jawab singkat dari wanita mungil itu.  
.

.

.

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil terlihat keluar dari sebuah toko perhiasan. Kaki mungilnya kemudian bergerak menuju sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari toko perhiasan itu. Setibanya disana, dia segera ke meja yang kemarin telah di pesannya. Wanita itu duduk dengan manis. Ia sepertinya lupa akan kekesalannya pada sang kekasih. Ia menunggu kekasihnya yang telah berjanji menemuinya siang ini di tempat itu. Baru ketika akan merogoh isi tasnya, seorang pelayan datang menghapiri meja wanita itu.

"Selamat siang. Anda ingin memesan menu apa, nona?" tanya seorang waitress.

"Aku ingin cappucino saja, nona. Nanti aku pesan lagi setelah temanku datang," jawab wanita itu.

"Baik, nona. Pesanan anda akan segera kami siapkan. Saya permisi," kata waitress itu.

.

.

.

.

**~Ditempat lain, satu jam dari sekarang**

"Ichigo, maaf sepertinya hubungan ini sampai disini saja," kata wanita berambut hitam dihadapannya."

"T-tapi kenapa, Senna. Hari ini tepat dua tahun kita jadian," tanya pria yang dipanggil Ichigo.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu," jawab wanita yang dipanggil Senna.

"Lalu apa alasannya? Coba katakan dan jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini, Senna."

"Aku hamil dengan pria lain," jawab Senna lirih.

"A-apa?"

"Dia mantan kekasihku. Kami bertemu empat bulan lalu. Sekarang aku mengandung anaknya."

"Teganya kau berbuat seperti itu dibelakangku, Senna. Apa salahku sehingga kua sekejam ini padaku. JAWAB!"

"Maafkan aku. Kami melakukannya tanpa paksaan. Aku tahu aku salah. Bisakah kau memaafkannku, Ichigo?"

"Aku harus pergi, Senna. Berbahagialah dengan ayah dari bayimu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah memafkanmu kalau kau muncul kembali dihadapanku."

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Aku berjalan lunglai tak jelas kemana kakiku melangkah, hingga kakiku menuntunku masuk ke sebuah taman. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku didepan kolam. Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja. Ini seperti mimpi. Awalnya aku ingin memberinya sebuah kejutan mengingat hari ini dua tahun hubungan kami terjalin, tapi siapa sangka semua berubah menjadi menyakitkan seperti ini. Senna hamil. Aku terkejut. Selama kami pacaran, sekalipun menyentuhnya aku tidak pernah. Saat ia memberithukan kehamilannya, aku marah sekali. Dia yang ku cintai sepenuh hati tega bermain dibelakangku dengan mantan kekasihnya. Aku sedih, marah, kecewa. Ini semua telah terjadi. Aku harus kuat. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti menyiapkan jodoh terbaik untukku. Saat merenungi nasibku yang menyedihkan ini, tiba-tiba seorang wanita duduk disampingku tanpa peduli aku duduk disampingnya. Aku melirik sekilas wanita itu. Dia mirip Senna, tapi dia berbeda dengan Senna. Wanita itu lalu menoleh kearahku. Ia lalu meneyrahkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak dari dalam sakunya.

"Ini untukmu tuan, anggap saja kau sedang menang lotre hari ini."

"Hah, kita tidak salling mengenal, nona. Untuk apa kau berikan ini padaku?" tanyaku.

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi," jawab wanita itu

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam. Akupun membuka kotak tersebut. Kotak itu tidak terlalu besar.

"Gelang?" tanyaku terkejut ketika mengetahui isi dari kotak ditangankku.

"Gelang emas putih seberat dua puluh karat. Itu asli. Kalau kau suka pakailah," jawab wanita itu.

"Kenapa seperti itu memberikan barang pada orang yang tidak kau kenal sepertiku?" kataku heran melihat wanita ini begitu aneh.

"Tadinya itu akan aku berikan pada kekasihku. Kau tahu satu jam lalu kami putus. Tadinya aku sudah menyiapkan kado ulang tahunnya. Semua sia-sia ketika dia datang bersama seorang wanita yang ternyata tunangannya. Dia dijodohkan. Aku mengalah. Ini demi kebaikan kami," jawab wanita.

"Aku turut prihatin. Akupun juga sebenarnya sama sepertimu. Hanya saja pada kasusku, kekasihku atau lebih tepatnya manta, hamil dengan orang lain," jawabku jujur pada wanita itu.

"Kita seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir melelui orang-orang yang sangat kita cintai," kata wanita itu tersenyum lirih.

"Ah, karena kau memberiku sesuatu hari ini, aku juga ada sesuatu untukmu. Sama seperti alasanmu tadi, anggaplah kau menang lotre," kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak yang berisi gelang. Wanita yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu membuka perlahan kotak itu.

"I-ini? Bukankah sama dengan gelang yang aku berikan tadi padamu?" tanya wanita itu heran.

"Masa? Coba sini aku lihat," jawabku lalu membandingkan gelang itu.

"Kau membelinya dimana?" tanya wanita itu.

"**G-jewellery**. Tunggu, kata pelayan itu ini sepasang. Jangan-jangan kau pembelli yang membeli pasangan gelang ini?"

"Mungkin. Saat aku membeli gelang ini, aku juga melihat ada sepasang. Hah, tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan pembeli sepasang gelang ini," jawab wanita itu jujur.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja ini hadiah pertama kali kita bertemu disini. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, dan kau?" sahutku

"Rukia Kuchiki. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-kun.

**End Ichigo Pov**

.

.

.

~Satu tahun kemudian

Sebuah iringan lagu pernikahan menggema di sudut gereja. Menjadi saksi awal kehidupan baru dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin. Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri berkat pertemuan tak terduga satu tahun lalu. Semua berakhir indah ketika menemukan jalannya. Kepahitan di masa lalu telah tegantikan dengan raut bahagia diantara mereka.

The End


End file.
